Distractions
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: Nico was always pretty good at getting Maki's attention. Futa!Maki


You're honestly a little glad practice was cancelled today. Sure, you like being an idol and all, but sometimes you need some time with just you and the piano. You've been experiencing a little composer's block recently, so you've been going over some of your older pieces in hopes of finding a little inspiration. Your piano playing is the only sound in the Otonokizaka music room, at least until the door opens. You don't even look up to see who it is. You have a good enough idea.

"Maki-chan!" Nico's high-pitched voice registers in your mind, but you continue to play as if she isn't even there. You speed up a little as she comes to sit next to you on the piano bench. She leans against you and you blush slightly at the contact. If you were honest you would love to spend a little time with your girlfriend, but with your hectic life as an idol you rarely get an opportunity like this to just have a good, long piano session. Besides, it's not like you don't see Nico almost every day. You can always spend time with her later.

"Hey, Maki-chan," She whispers into your ear. "If you keep ignoring me, I'm gonna have to have to resort to…extreme measures." You have a vague idea what "extreme measures" entails. Nico did actually threaten to do something like that a few weeks ago, in a similar situation. She never actually did it though, since you had agreed to entertain her for a little bit since you had no other obligations that day. But tonight you're expected at the hospital, and you'd like to get a little piano in before you have to go back there. You silently hope that Nico doesn't have the guts to carry out her threat, but then she slips under the piano and spreads apart your legs. Oh my god, you think, she's actually doing it.

You're nervous and quite frankly very annoyed, but also a little excited. But you can't let her know that. You have to keep acting like you want nothing to do with her. Who knows, maybe she'll actually just go away.

"Wow, Maki-chan, you're so hard already!" She says as she yanks down your panties and pulls up your skirt. You hit a sour note as she grasps your shaft in her small hand. So much for not letting her know just how much you want her. All you can do is keep playing, and try not to mess up when she rubs the head of your dick with her thumb. It's only a little distracting, though. All you're feeling is a slight heat in your lower abdomen. You keep your cool even as she speeds up her strokes. I could do this forever, you think as you effortlessly make your way through a particularly tricky part of the piece you're playing. Then you feel something warm and wet around your cock.

The heat inside you goes from a lit candle to a full-on bonfire and you mess up a chord in the worst way possible, creating a loud chaotic noise that reverberates throughout the entire room, if not the entire school. You're kind of thankful it's so loud though, since it covers up your moan of surprise as Nico gets your entire dick into her tiny mouth. At least, that's probably what she's doing. You don't dare to look down there, lest you're unable to look away.

You try your hardest to just keep playing, and you're kind of surprised at how well you're actually doing, but you're definitely not doing too good. You miss the F-sharp key and hit a G instead when Nico sucks on your head particularly hard, you hold a B-chord for too long when she runs her tongue along your entire length, in two minutes time you're not even playing anymore, you're just slumped over the keys, gasping and moaning as Nico sucks you off with speed and skill you would never expect from someone like her. You briefly wonder where she learned to do this. You think Nozomi probably had something to do with it, before you feel her lightly, very lightly, brush her teeth against your cockhead. This small, possibly unintentional action is the thing that sends you over the edge. Your vision flashes white, and the burning, throbbing, almost painful heat travels through your body, along your shaft, and out the tip, creating a wonderful, euphoric sensation of release. You feel like your breath is being knocked out of you. You can tell you're screaming, but right now you don't even care. You don't even know where you are anymore, all you want to do is focus on that glorious feeling of release, but in doing so you realize it's fading fast. Before you know it you're back in the music room, your upper body lying on the piano keyboard. You take a few deep breaths, replenishing the air that was forced out of your lungs, before sitting up and looking down towards your lap.

Nico is just sitting there between your legs. Her eyes are closed and her eyebrows are knitted, as if she's concentrating on something. She gulps audibly, and it takes you a moment to realize that she's just swallowed your seed. You blush at the thought, and your flaccid cock twitches, as if it wants to get hard again, but it just doesn't have the energy to do so. Nico opens her eyes, which seem to be mischievously shining an even brighter pink, and grins at you. She slides up your body and onto your lap, gazing down at you with that same cocky smirk. You stare back with your best scowl, but you're sure it probably isn't as effective as it usually is, since your face is all red and you still haven't quite caught your breath.

She slowly leans in, and you realize she probably wants to kiss you. You close your eyes as she presses her lips onto yours. She softly nibbles on your lower lip, and you shiver. You run your tongue along her lips, wordlessly asking permission to put it inside. You put your hands around her waist as she opens her mouth and your tongue slips between your lips and brushes against hers. There's an unusual flavor throughout her mouth, and it dawns on you that it's probably your own cum. You moan at the realization as you continue to swirl your tongue around in her mouth and buck your hips upwards into her own. She moans as you do so, and you notice that you've gotten hard again. You reach under her skirt to slide down her panties, and she lifts her hips to make your job a little easier. But when she tries to mount you, you grasp her waist tightly, stopping her. She's not coming out on top twice today.

You hold her tightly as you stand up, doing your best to ensure she doesn't fall. You finally manage to pull away from her wonderful, delicious mouth, and you just look at her. Her face is red, her eyes are half-lidded, her lips are slightly parted as she breaths heavily. You hold back a growl of arousal as you slowly lower her so her feet are now on the ground. The only sounds in the room are your own breaths. You continue to gaze into her eyes for a short moment that feels like an eternity. Then, without warning, you spin her around and bend her over the piano.

She gasps in surprise and you just smirk in response. She looks back at you, but you're too focused on her ass to bother looking back. It's not much of an ass, but you can really appreciate how soft and smooth it is as you run your hand along one of her cheeks. You pinch the skin and she hisses, but you can't help but notice that her puffy, pink pussy seems to get a little wetter. Your smirk grows as you pull your hand back before bringing it down roughly onto her ass. A loud slap echoes throughout the room, followed by a yelp that trails off into a moan. You're delighted to see a small amount of liquid drip out from her sex and onto the floor as you rub your thumb over the red mark you've left on her. You look back up at her to see that she has her face buried in her arms, she's too embarrassed to look at you now. She's gonna be really embarrassed in a minute, you think as you grasp her hips and prepare to enter her.

You rub the tip of your cock along her wet lips, and she groans in frustration. It's a nice noise and you really wouldn't mind hearing more of it, but if you keep doing what you're doing you'll never hear what other, better kinds of noises she can make. You glance down so you can position yourself just right, and you quickly slip inside her.

She is warm. She is so warm, and wet, and snug, and she just feels so good around your cock. You moan involuntarily at the feeling of being inside her, and you catch her moaning as well. The noise sends shivers throughout your body, and you just want her to make more noises just like that. You pull out until only the head is inside, and you immediately feel the difference. You miss her warmth as the air hits your shaft, so you slam back into her, back into her wet heat, and you both moan, although she moans a little louder. You feel such an incredible rush, created by the combined sensations of her beautiful moans and the warmth of her pussy. You pull back and slam into her again, and again, and again, until you've built up a good, steady rhythm of relentlessly pounding into her. The music room is filled with moans and cries and the sound of flesh smacking against flesh, and it's just as beautiful as anything you've ever played on the very piano you're fucking her on.

Nico's pussy is starting to feel even tighter than it did when you first started, so you can tell she's close. You continue to pound into her at a fast pace, but you have a feeling that this isn't going to do it, that she needs something else to push her over the edge. You lean forward so that your face is buried in the crook of her neck. You bite down and suck hard, and she cries out in such a wonderful, carnal way that it takes everything you have to keep from just cumming right there. One of your hands leaves its place on her waist and slides down toward her core. You circle her clit a few times before gently pressing down on it.

The effect is dramatic. She screams so loudly that you worry that the entire rest of the school might find two of its idols fucking in the music room, but then she starts squeezing you so tightly that you forget about that almost immediately. Your vision goes white again before you feel like you're exploding. You bite down even harder on Nico's shoulder, successfully muffling the noise of your own orgasm. You close your eyes tightly, and you don't open them until you're absolutely certain you've both come down from your highs.

When you finally pull back and release Nico's skin from your mouth, you see you've left quite a mark on her. You're a little proud of yourself. She now bears physical proof that she is yours. You smile as you pull out of her, observing her red, sweaty face and the way her back moves up and down as she catches her breath. You pull her into your arms again and sit down on the bench, gently rubbing her back and lightly kissing her neck. You're both silent for a few minutes before she starts mumbling into your shoulder.

"Hey, Maki-chan," She says quietly. You respond with a soft 'hm'. "I love you." You pause mid-stroke. Even though you've been dating for three weeks you have no idea how to respond to this. She sits up so you can get a good look at her face. Her expression is tired, but contented. You try to stammer out a reply, but she just giggles and kisses you softly. "You're so cute, Maki-chan."

You blush and break eye contact. "Um…well…so are you." You do your best to look her in the eyes. "I…I love you too, Nico-chan."


End file.
